Not my Robin
by Fighter1357
Summary: Starfire hasn't seen Robin in fifteen years. Deciding to go to Gotham City to meet him, she finds he's changed. He isn't her Robin. Not anymore.


**So… this is an idea I had in mind for **_**another **_**story, like, a story that's already been published. I had an idea. Soooo…this is it.**

**Warning: PLEASE READ: I've NEVER written Damian Wayne before, so please bear with me. This is sort of AU in which Dick has **_**earned **_**Damian's respect and listen's to him as Batman. Therefore, he heeds advice and orders. I did a little research and wanted to punch the little dorcus for not respecting the original Robin. IDK of he does end up respecting him sooo… yeah…**

**SECOND!: I know it says somewhere that Dick never really had the same mood or presence as Bruce Wayne/Batman, but I'm doing it for this fic… to add… a little emotion…. ironically.**

**It's uber short…**

**Beta'd by: mellamaet (Compared to the original, this is amazing and the original was crap) **

**Enjoy?**

_**Turn your wounds into wisdom.  
- **_**Oprah Winfrey**

* * *

Starfire flew towards Gotham City as fast as she could.

How long had it been since she'd seen him? Fourteen or maybe even Fifteen years? All those years, it didn't really matter – they just meshed together as if it was just one excruciatingly long day without him. She'd been living in Jump City, going by the name Kori Anders. She was in college now, and was doing pretty good. She kept in contact with the other Titans over the past two years. She was thankful Raven had ended up in the same college; Apparently Jump City University had a program that she enjoyed. – Poetry? Writing? She wasn't really sure, after all, after he had left; she had stopped paying a lot of attention to things like that.

But, despite that, a part of her was still slightly thankful, after all, in the fourteen – or fifteen – years that he had disappeared, it had only been two years since they lost contact. Letters, text messages, emails or calls, those things no longer existed between the two of them. Sometimes she'd sit in her apartment and stare at the phone for hours endlessly, getting up only when she felt hungry, thirsty had a cramp or needed to use the bathroom. She knew that he knew her number, and that he would call. To her, it would always be a matter of seconds now. She wouldn't lie; she had spent countless hours during those quiet afternoons toying with the idea of calling him, and she would get as far as lifting it from the cradle – but then realizing that she had no idea who he really was. In return this meant she didn't have a number, in no way any means of contacting him.

He had moved back to Gotham after the Titans had a fight with Slade. They'd begun fighting amongst themselves all through that year. It was a year that reeked of the stench of Reckmas, she had tried to tell them what would happen – but they would not listen.

Beast Boy had wanted the limelight, he wanted to be taken more seriously, wanted to lead. Cyborg was getting annoyed with the whole 'not-being-a-leader' thing too, he thought that since Robin had left he would be able to get the chance to step up, but he was wrong, he had lead the team in the shadow of Robin, much to his intense displeasure. Raven wanted to live a regular life and Robin…

He was another story.

Gotham's skyline greeted her and her speed increased. Her green eyes widened as she saw the sheer size of the city, a multitude of old fashioned buildings mixed in with the glass and steel made the city have a certain feel to it. It made you feel… like the city had a history, which she didn't doubt it did. At first glance she felt enchanted, powerful – the hum of the city's life vibrating through the air, filling her with life – and yet death at the same time.

The stone gargoyles that stood guard over a number of the city' buildings no longer looked secure – but rather oppressing, the orange sunset didn't seem so majestic anymore – looking more ominous with each passing minute as it slowly, but steadily disappears from the sky. The red streaked sky looked almost like blood, and there was plenty of that in Gotham City. Star had never been to Gotham but as she looked down at all the grime and dirt that seemed to blanket the place, she knew she wouldn't want to come back after this.

She passed the Wayne Enterprises building and glanced at it with a long, wary look. She saw the building on the news often. It seemed nice – although, it looked like it was a building that was hiding something.

She'd heard that the ward of the man who had owned it had inherited it about a year ago. Richard Grayson, or something like that. He was a handsome young man with a charming smile, he looked like he was so used to the attention – come to think of it, it was so like her Robin too, and the childish spikes looked really familiar; A young boy was with him too – if she remembered correctly, but as far as she could tell they didn't look like they were related – at least not by blood anyway.

She didn't watch the news for Gotham but sometimes he'd show up in Jump City news. Things about galas and charity donations; honestly, she and Raven could both see that it was all a façade – a cleverly built up one, but nonetheless a facade. She didn't know what he was hiding, but it really wasn't her business to talk about secrets; especially considering the fact that she was hiding that she was an alien from her classmates and the few friends that she been fortunate to gain.

Her train of through ended as she spied the building that she had planned to land on as she flew closer, slowly drifting lower until her feet touched the rooftop of the old building and walked over to the edge, folding her arms over her chest she watched the sun fall over the skyline. It had turned a blazing red and orange, clouds seemed to melt into the sky, and the gold sun moved slowly down into the horizon, its colors reminding her of a burning fire, kindling and blazing. It reminded her of the many sunsets that she used to sit through with Robin - but this one, it did not hold promise of something good – but of something bad, and it honestly scared her.

Her red hair blew back in a strong wind as she turned away, causing her back to face the oncoming force. Wrapping her arms around herself, she suppressed a shiver. Her green eyes stared down at the people, the cars and the movement of the bustling city. The people rushed by, pushing past others just to get where they were going. She scowled and looked up toward the buildings looming overhead.

The sun disappeared over the ocean and the darkness seemed overwhelm the city engulfing it in darkness and shadows. The city seemed to enjoy the dark, basked in the shadows that the building created, casting them over other buildings.

She turned, looking up for any presence other than her own up at the buildings. Nothing so far, but she didn't know if he was watching her or not, one did not simply detect the Batman. Heck, as far as she knew, he still went by Robin.

"No metas in the city," a voice suddenly said behind her.

She spun around and lit a pair of bright green starbolts on the palm of her hands, ready to strike as her eyes glowed with the same color. Starfire floated a off the ground as her eyes darted around her, finding nothing, she landed and dimmed her starbolts. She saw no one, but she had always been thought to stay alert.

"Who is there?"

It couldn't have been later than eight in the evening, and she didn't know when the patrol on Gotham City started but she figured that even this was a bit early for them. Starfire's eyes darted around the buildings, all of which were much higher than her own, but couldn't find anything in the shadows. There was no movement, no sign of life, other than the distinct words she'd heard merely a few minutes ago.

"I said," the voice growled once more, sounding menacing, "No metas in the city."

"Who is there?" she repeated, "Perhaps if you come out, I shall leave." She knew that wasn't true (so did the voice too), but it was the best chance that she had. She knew that it wasn't Robin, the voice was too young, too harsh, and because of this she felt wary – very wary, after all, she had been hoping that it would Robin that would have found her first.

Just as she had expected, no response came as she continued to move in a circle, looking for any sign of movement. She wasn't the most meticulous alien, nor was she the most attentive, but she had still been trained nonetheless, and part of that training had been to spot figures hiding in the darkness, any action within it – a moving foot, a twitching hand - she had been trained to spot it, but unfortunately, she still hasn't seen a thing. The disembodied voice was good at hiding, and by good she really meant great.

The silence seemed to sink in as the tension in the air rose, since the voice was so good at keeping hidden, she couldn't tell if they'd left or stayed. Starfire's teeth gritted against one another as she turned once more, suddenly finding herself face full of polluted Gotham air being blown on her face, at this the red head spluttered and turned to face the other direction quickly, trying to get away from the air that was still on her face. As she did so a light from the building that was towering over her own flickered on as she glanced up at it, the yellow light flickering in an annoying manner.

Suddenly, a figure jumped in front of her, shocking the girl to no ends. It was boy; he couldn't have been more the ten, with a slightly square shaped face and a mop of black hair over his head. It didn't fall over the green mask, which looked very familiar - but very different at the same time. But the mask was not the only thing that had changed; his suit was no longer the brightly colored suit that she had worn all those years ago when Robin sought out to train with the ultimate master. It had the same red tunic with the yellow R within the black circle, but his sleeves were no longer the same bright green as his mask, but now black, its length reaching beyond his tight green gloves, the same yellow utility belt now hung loosely around his waist, holding up a pair of no longer green – but black – pants, covering his agile legs completely until his green, laced up combat boots, the same yellow cape hung around his small shoulders, as a dark hood hung over the bright cape.

Robin.

This wasn't her Robin, this was some impersonator trying to frighten her, after all, it was painfully obvious that he was someone different. Her arm lifted as she prepared to blast the familiarly dressed boy a starbolt. Not her Robin, not the boy (or perhaps man now) she had come to see.

Robin, or whoever he was, meanwhile, pulled out a katana sword, placed his feet wide apart and took on a defensive stance, looking very much like a cat ready to pounce. At the sight of the new weapon, her green eyes narrowed in suspicion; Her Robin didn't use a sword except for training, and even then he often utilized his bo staff, often opting to split the metal rod into his eskrima sticks instead. She glared and the man dressed as Robin glared back, the tension growing until it seemed tangible enough to touch, but neither of them made any move.

"Robin, back down," a deep commanding voice said behind the alien. The boy glared at the figure behind Star, but said nothing as he reluctantly backed away, but still refusing to let go of his weapon as he gripped the handle of his katana tightly as he watched the red headed alien suspiciously. Starfire then turned around reluctantly, as she didn't want that boy with the sword near her back, and was greeted with white eyes in the darkness. She frowned but her arm remained pointed outward toward the newest voice.

"Starfire," a new disembodied voice said as a dark suited man stepped out from the darkness.

Batman.

The dark, black cape fell over his shoulders, obscuring most of his body as he blended in into the shadows using it as his own cloak to shield himself from view , even so, she could see the same colored bat sign on his chest against the gray Kevlar armor as well as the bright yellow utility belt that was strapped firmly around his waist, he wore black boots that were the same color as his gloves that seemed to peek out from the hem of his dark cloak, his cowl was situated on his head, along with the menacing glare that seemed to be part of the whole ensemble.

She knew who it was, right from the stance and the manner he commanded his new sidekick, she was sure that he was Robin… or at least what he used to be. Whoever this man was, it obviously wasn't her Robin.

"Robin," she called out – not being able to stop herself

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not _Robin _anymore," The man answered venomously, letting the rest of his cape fall over his shoulders and completely shrouding him in black. Behind her, the little yellow light flickered and dimmed considerably, making the image of the man before her so much more frightening as he spoke to her, his voice was low and dark.

"Yes… I can… I am aware of that as of the moment."

The silence seemed to draw on as neither one of them said anything as the boy that was now Robin walked around her, his sword held out defensively, as he moved to stand behind Batman.

"Good. Now leave; There are no metas in Gotham City."

Starfire blanched at the way he spoke. This wasn't him, this dark man _couldn't _possibly be the former leader of the Teen Titans. The regal positioning of his body was confident, yet subtly hinting that he could tie you up in about five to ten seconds flat, his narrowed eyes seemed to radiate a warning, telling those unfortunate enough to hold eye contact with him to fear him and held no emotion, so unlike her Robin that despite the mask, she would be able to tell what how he was feeling judging by the look on his face– the man in front of her was totally unreadable. The shadows and darkness gravitated and seemed to grow in his fowl expression and mood. Whoever this man was, it wasn't the one who'd she grown to know.

"Rob - Batman, I merely wish to speak to you… alone," she said, letting her arms fall to her sides as she waited for him to reply. He frowned and sent a glance toward Robin, who shot him a look.

"No way in hell, Gray- Batman."

Batman's frown turned into a scowl and this time he straightened and turned fully in his young sidekick's direction. "Now, Robin," he growled, causing Robin to let out a huff of annoyance before sending Starfire a look of annoyance, while at the same time one that easily asked for a reason; but nonetheless, the young boy jumped off the building in a back flip that would have easily impressed the redheaded alien if she wasn't feeling so tense at the moment, She then saw the flash of a metal grappling hook fly up and disappear into the night, the boy along with it.

"Speak. You have five minutes."

She stared at him, unsure what to say and if she should say it. She'd been contemplating the whole conversation all the way from Jump City, what would she say? Heck, how would he react?

She hadn't really been expecting open arms, but this annoyed and off put mood combined with the foul presence, with an obvious dislike towards her hadn't even crossed her mind. It never occurred to her that he might not welcome her back. She and Robin had been so…close during the time of the Teen Titans that she hadn't even thought of it.

"Four minutes."

His deep voice brought her back to reality as she straightened, composing herself.

"I wanted to see you… Batman. You have changed" she admitted, unsure of how to go on. The awkwardness- for her at least-seemed to grow. Sensing her discomfort, he straightened, seeming to compose himself, and opened his mouth to speak.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

"There is a new Robin… he is doing well, yes?"

Batman seemed to be glancing behind him to where the boy had disappeared. He was obviously looking for an answer to the question, yet was unsure of what to say.

"Yes, he's a bit impulsive… but does a good job."

She nodded. Her Robin had been awkward when it came to emotions and showing any, but Batman, this man here and now, seemed to have no problem talking to her; even after fifteen years. Of course, he was acting like he barely knew her; this in turn making him distant.

"You have gotten a new name," she pointed out, desperate to keep even this small conversation moving.

The Dark Knight let a small, dark grin escape his mouth as he chuckled "Yes, third one I believe."

She nodded and looked away as she shivered in the cold wind. Batman seemed to be staring at her, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking, after all wasn't that the whole point of the mask? To keep any emotions that could be shown through the eyes away from enemies. Including her apparently. Did this mean she was an enemy? Was she unwanted?

"Robin," she said, ignoring the scowl that had made its way to the man's face once she'd said that. "I miss you." Her eyes fell to the bottom of the roof, downcast and warily set away from him.

"Enough," he growled abruptly, ignoring the look of surprise that invaded her face; "Look, Starfire_, _it was a long time ago. Whatever we had had was just child's play and it was great while it lasted, but it's done -" his voice turned rough and harsh "-and we're done. Now, you need to leave; this is my city, and in my city there are no metas."

She stared at him for the longest while, not believing for a moment that this had been her Robin. He was gone, whoever he was now was not who he was, and she wanted nothing more to flee. He had been engulfed in darkness. He had been engulfed by a role of regal power. She needed to get away from this power; needed to go with undermining feelings.

So she did.

She surged upward, her emotionally driven powers not faltering for moment, maybe it was due to shock, or maybe somehow, she had already knew. They were done.

"I bid you farewell, Batman, but thank you, it was fun to play." And with that, she turned and left, the wind whipping her bright red hair behind her, green eyes stinging with tears that weren't from the wind.

That wasn't her Robin.

* * *

_**Don't let your victories go to your head, or your failures go to your heart.**_

**Well, trust me, if you saw the original you'd be like "This sucks." **

**Thanks again to mellamaet. Anyone who has read her story 'Names' has read the Batman chapter, correct? Well, this is what I had originally thought the chapter should have been so I wrote it down and told her. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks! **

**Review please! **


End file.
